moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Fawn Holmwood
|Row 4 title = Occupations|Row 4 info = Trader Recon - The 177th SI:7 Agent Assassin Surgeon |Row 5 title = Affiliations|Row 5 info = Shadowtalon Company SI:7 Subversion Consortium The Uncrowned Kingdom of Kul Tiras Kingdom of Stormwind |Row 6 title = Relatives|Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Alignment|Row 7 info = Chaotic Neutral|Row 8 title = Signature|Row 8 info = }} '''Fawn Holmwood' (née '''Reviers') is an infiltrator, trade magnate and former pirate captain on the road to redemption for her past of villainy. Born into the noble Tirasian House Reviers, Fawn is the second-youngest of four – however, any traces of her connection to the Reviers family has been redacted. Due to her obstinacy of the stigma attached to a noble name as well as an effort to disconnect her family from immoral professions, she goes by a false surname: Holmwood. As someone who has held an abundance of professions, Fawn is the owner of a wildly extensive résumé and a vast knowledge in many fields. With a beginning in freelance adventuring, Fawn became most known for her pursuits in exploration and archaeology – mostly for her effort in hunting ancient relics. From there, she ventured into trade and, inevitably, the shadier reaches of society: from being a fence to a smuggler on the seas, she reigned as a pirate captain for many years until she met an inevitable downfall that forced her to pick between execution or a permissible lifestyle. Naturally, she fell into honing her skill in infiltration and spymastery in order to aid the Grand Alliance during the Legion's invasion. Officially, she holds rank within the reconnaissance division of The Shadowtalon Company, but still maintains a glorified position in Alliance trading efforts. Alongside this, she completes operations underneath the SI:7 and organizations affiliated with it. Overall, Fawn's morality is a constant dissent. While her cleaner work has been fruitful and certainly brought honor to her name, the criminal lures of her past continually tempt her to revert back to who she used to be. = Physical Description = ----Meticulous detail is deliberately placed in Fawn’s outward appearance in an effort to coerce manipulated judgment; with an exterior harboring a combination of both a noble’s elegance and the rugged features of a roguish seafarer, Fawn is an odd, eye-catching beauty. More twenty than thirty, Fawn is graced with deceptively youthful features that convey a vivaciousness which contradicts any fragility a first judgment may convey. The rogue is marked out by her thick crimson mane, spilling from the crown of her head in a loose tumble of supple waves that aspire to be curls. Often kept half-braided in an attempt to tame the windswept mess it is, pieces of her fringe still fall to frame a softened visage. Doe-like umber hues are framed by long eyelashes, but contradict the dark circles that plague the space underneath her eyes. Noble cheekbones and a slender nose dignify her aristocratic heritage, but the smirk that’s permanently drawn over thick lips are quick to cause those thoughts to stray. There’s no indication that she’s anything less than a Tirasian: sporting a deep-set tan, the sun has blessed her complexion with a splash of freckles across her cheekbones and nose, falling onto the skin of her shoulders and the rest of her frame. The dark complexion she owns is not only maimed by freckles, however, but also by an array of scars that are the result of a reckless demeanor and years of strife. She is as nimble and as silent as night’s shadows cascading in; noiseless without effort, what Fawn lacks in brutish strength is made up with an unrivaled, fox-like agility. With a physique akin to that of an acrobat, the corsair cuts a lissome and svelte frame that tapers into long legs and sinewy muscles. Light-footed steps are quickly (— and almost inconveniently) paced, showcasing a habit reflective of her prowess in both scouting and stealth. The worst lies she tells are through kind-hearted grins and too-easy laughter, which are quick as water to spill. Something about them is too rigid, too bitter-sweet and forced. A woman of pretending, it’s evident that there’s not something to be trusted about the ilk concealed underneath an ebullient demeanor. However, the striking umber hues she possesses flash with a mild wariness in strangers’ company, and when alone, they sink into deep introversion. Hollowed charms and courtesies of artificial warmth fall from her lips, masking a disdain and indifference in conversation lest it provides beneficial information. Akin to her movements, she speaks in a swift tone – quick and flighty. Her voice is distinctly Tirasian, though there’s a foreign lilt to her tone that is unplaceable, though remarkable. The soft appearance she portrays is only a ruse for the miscreant’s inferno of her mind; oftentimes, she is someone underestimated and ignored, to most people’s peril. Equipment As a pedigree of avarice, Fawn's wardrobe is a temple of material composed of both leathers and cloth; it's an elegant concoction of material that displays substantial wealth. Materialistic in nature, her casual wardrobe is often composed of fashions inspired by both nobility and a swashbuckler: billowy tunics, flowing dresses, and extravagant patterns. She holds an affinity for dark tones – primarily those of crimsons and golds. A facet that reinforces the size of her wardrobe is how often she changes leathers; as someone who works in a multitude of professions, she's garnered something of a "uniform" for each profession. Suitable leathers for adventuring, light and dark-toned leathers for infiltration – though there are two sets that make a frequent appearance in her weekly wear. One is a set of crimson and dark tones, suited for everyday wear. It serves mostly as flexible garb, though is mostly worn in memoriam of The Phantom's demise, as the crimson tabard she dons over the leather showcases the gilded crest of the destroyed ship. The other frequently worn set is built around her lack of defenses; heavily studded leather is colored in earthy tones of emerald and dark brown and is thickly padded in an effort to provide more protection for the agile form underneath. Specially crafted to be able to endure both quick movements and heavy attacks, the leathers are layered in an amalgamation of straps and hidden vestments. The tabard she dons is emerald in hue with lines drawn in a golden pattern, though the affiliation it represents is ultimately unknown to the public. In place of traditional pauldrons, she adorns shoulders set with dark raven’s feathers that hold an underlying glimmer of seafoam green, and the feathers themselves billow in the breeze – though never fall free. No matter what she wears, there are a few accessories that never stray far from her person. In more casual wear, the amount of jewelry she wears may be considered ostentatious – though this show of avarice is dulled when at work. The amount of accessories she then wears is reduced to three simplistic pieces: one, a two-stripped leather headband, which holds a great sentiment behind its evident wear; two, two rubied loops that pierce the upper cartilage of each ear; and three – which is perhaps the most valued – a spidersilk pendant with the crest of a rubied anchor at its peak. While each of these accessories appear simplistic when compared to the nature of her wardrobe, they each are pieces that are sought for comfort in the most chaotic of times. The Sea's Bane While not entirely uncommon for marauders to come across relics of great power, the avidity of those seafarers usually overwhelms their rationality. For Fawn, this was certainly the case when she acquired The Sea's Bane from a former pirate's footlocker. The finely crafted rapier is elegant in appearance, as the extravagance of its craftsmanship is undeniable. Fine gold coils about the blade, creating the body of a serpent that twists to the hilt. At first sight, it appears as if it belongs better in a museum's case rather than in the hand of a filthy pirate – yet the durability and swiftness of the weapon are unrivaled. Having once belonged to Captain Denton Townend, it practically fell into Fawn's hands after the crew of The Drifter's Fortune came across a ruined ship and its hidden treasures. With the rapier in her possession, the corsair found her power on the sea strengthened – both in a platonic manner as well as something more whimsical. Curses of the sea aren’t a foreign thing to seafarers either, and – typically – one would do their best to avoid it; The Sea’s Bane was obvious with ill-intentions, but it took until the spirit inside of the blade almost completed its curse on the corsair for her to finally realize its malevolence. With the aid of Sylvia Ashwood, the curse was eradicated from Fawn’s being and imprisoned in the blade once more. Currently, it resides where it ought to be: within a locked display case in Fawn’s home. = Personality = ---- Conceivable due to her previous lines of work, Fawn possesses an undeniable demeanor of natural propriety which carries itself through her tender gait and her refined control of the emotions she portrays. Though far too gentle, Fawn is an inferno waiting to be rekindled. The most appropriate method to begin describing Fawn is an ‘enigma’, as the facets of her personality ebb and flow in accordance with an abundance of variables. With a past of piracy and an involvement in various criminal organizations, Fawn isn’t the most moral being, nor is she the most honorable. However, the experience she holds in regards to infiltration is one she uses to her advantage: years spent as the head swindler of a malicious smuggling company has granted her an expertise with manipulation, and the morally bankrupt corsair uses this as a tactic to feed into both her avarice and selfish whims. She is what she wants you to see. An avid practitioner of deception and charm, Fawn naturally owns an impish arrogance that shows itself in a variety of ways. She dons masks of ebullient smiles and kindhearted gestures that disguise the malevolent corruption that rests underneath. Her thirst for wealth is oft parched. She’s calculative and scheming, and – if given the right opportunity – she’ll instantly measure someone’s worth and take advantage of them in order to reap the benefits. There isn’t much that she won’t do for the right price, and there’s not much that’ll aptly tug at her heartstrings and cause her second thought. As a person, Fawn is sharp and highly obstinate, and this – coupled with her determination of advancement and growth – doesn’t allow her to often go back and reconsider decisions. Known during her years at sea for her ruthlessness and distaste for mercy, Fawn is as smart as she is wanted. While most of her former crimes have been repented and hidden due to her more favorable connections, the lure to fall back into her criminal habits is a temptation that always resides on the brink of her mind. In what may be the most humane aspect of her character is the plagues of anxiety that are harbored underneath her demeanor. Gifted to her by an unfortunate case of inheritance, these worries occasionally seep through the cracks of her character and will show face as an extreme: it’s difficult for her to swallow down concerns and worries when faced with the potential of losing those she truly cares for. Alongside this, the massacre of The Phantom’s Hearth’s crew at her fault has imprinted her constitution with a gloomy depression; her naivete has drastically lessened since, replaced instead with a chaotic and nihilistic viewpoint on her own life – which rears its head through reckless abandon. = History, abridged = ---- Kul Tiras Childhood It is told that the second-youngest Reviers child was born in a captain's cabin in the midst of one of Kul Tiras' worst storms. While the accuracy of this tale is vastly ambiguous, it sets an early precedent of Fawn's life. Fawn never knew hardship from her first breath. Admiral Edmond Reviers was well-established in the ranks of the Tirasian Navy by the time he wed the daughter of a prestigious vineyard, Emilia Glasscote. The couple had four children, each of which were noble-born and birthed with a silver spoon set firmly in their mouths. The eldest son, Godfrey, began a path to knighthood at a young age, while the youngest son, Bartholme, was reticent in fighting so honorably. Instead, he ventured in his father's footsteps. While the youngest daughter, Matilda, mostly kept to books and under her mother's shadow, Fawn was shaped to become the next heiress to her mother's vineyard – however, as the Reviers family would quickly discover to be a habit of their children, this didn't go according to plan. Despite her mother's insistence, Fawn possessed a natural affinity for nature and all of its aspects. From a young age, she took up a skill in both herbalism and archery, while also embracing a growing desire to explore untrodden lands. This was much to her mother's chagrin, mostly due to Fawn's unwilling forgiveness for frilly dresses and instead wore twigs for barrettes. Adolescence While the Reviers' sons and youngest daughter worked to pursue their inevitable careers, Fawn was more of a drifter; she was known for slipping away from the safer areas of Proudmoore's Court to stray to the lower slums of Boralus and beyond. Crude and silver-tongued, she quickly assimilated to the facets of the lower-class by copying both their mannerisms and abrasiveness. In tandem, however, she wasn't afraid to wave her noble heritage around whenever the need arose. The most notable moment of this in her adolescence was when she first met An'lyen Rosefeather, where the young Reviers girl scared away a group of miscreants who had been threatening the life of the younger half-elf. Quickly afterward, the two girls began an inseparable friendship – which drove Fawn to further separate herself from her noble namesake Moving to the Capital The tides of her early life shifted upon her father's promotion within his naval career; his notoriety had caught up to him, which only pushed an offer into the ranks of the renown Alliance Navy. While Fawn initially met this promotion with enthusiasm, it wavered as she discovered that it meant that the Reviers family had to swiftly move across seas to the grand capital of Stormwind City. However, even though she was reluctant and groveling during the move, the sights of the lush forests of Elwynn brought her desire for adventure to great heights. She properly honed her affinity for hunting and scouting during this time, going through various strings of mentorships. With a growing rebellious streak, this was an inevitable struggle for the mentors who offered help, and it inevitably brought her to solely improve her skills on her own accord. Seeing this as an unbridled freedom, Fawn completely removed herself from the noble politics within Stormwind and forwent dresses and books in favor of leather and bows. At first, this decision upset the Reviers house – but the adolescent's obstinacy went undefeated. Mercantilism Even at a young age, Fawn harbored a penchant for mercantilism and a greed for her own wealth. Bearing witness to the bustling markets of Stormwind stirred an interest of her own, and – perfectly coupled with her newfound hunting skills – the young Tirasian began to wonder about with a cart full of animal pelts, herbs and spices, selling them to anyone interested. While she hadn't yet honed her bartering skill, it provided a beneficial basis for future endeavors. In tandem, her experience with hunting only improved as a result. Once she was of age, the girl began to travel beyond the borders of Elwynn forest and its surrounding lands, bringing back more 'exotic' goods that only garnered more interest in her shop. Eventually, her growing skillset in business was enough to catch the eye of her parents, who – gradually – began to encourage it. On the dawn of her twentieth birthday, her father gifted her a finely-crafted bow and a fox kit, Cyfaill. With bow in tow, the girl and her fox quickly grew a bond unrivaled – and the fox kit wasn't known to stray often from her side. They'd venture far and wide together, as Fawn's thirst for adventure was only just beginning to blossom. Adventuring Roots Mercenary work had always been something she’d heard of in passing. For the Reviers household, it was often shamed; while they viewed it as good work for those who were still reaching for wealth, what business would noble children find in the field? Again, the two middle Reviers children challenged that perspective. With Bartholme’s feats on the sea, he’d spent a few years in the Alliance Navy, though found the life of an enlisted seafarer to entirely suit him. He’d veer away from the militaristic life in pursuit of a career of his own, finding a place among a mercenary crew who sailed across seas. Frequently, there would be months where he’d not be seen. In a way, Fawn began to pursue the same mannerisms, taking up a similar initiative. As she grew older in her years (and simultaneously more independent), Fawn ventured further and further away from the Alliance capital in pursuits of a tale more unique than the average citizen. Eventually, the young girl came in contact with a group of rogue archaeologists who were contracting guards to travel with them as they scavenged for artifacts. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity to gain both wealth and experience, Fawn accepted and found herself spending years alongside the crew as she followed them all over the expanse of Kalimdor and Northrend to gather relics. In this time, Fawn grew passionate about their endeavors and – midway through their work – she stepped away from being a mercenary-for-hire in favor of joining their ranks. Years of Adventure Her time spent with the artifact crew on their campaign was arduous yet quick, and the travel-worn huntress returned to Stormwind with an adventurous outlook and an experienced lilt in her step. With a newfound pride in her skills, she set to join a more structured and official organization – though one granted her the opportunity of joining its ranks without the stress of a search. Sarareith Daggerfall extended the offer to hire Fawn into the ranks of The Ravenwood Company after seeing her skills in archery and scouting on top of the adventuring experience she owned. This was the start of the first official era of her adult life, spent in the rag-tag company of mischievous adventurers who had a tendency to wrought tempestuous chaos wherever they went. The Drifter's Fortune The Tournament of Ages was remarkable for Fawn in all sorts of ways; for one, it gave her the much-needed rest after the tribulations of adventure with the company. Mostly sticking to Sarareith's side, the young huntress acted as a second Peacekeeper on the grounds, allowing herself to divulge in the chatter and celebrate good fortune with her company. .|275x275px|left]] Eventually, she'd come across Harrison Barlow and Rick Stanford, whose crazed antics captured her essence and amicability. Between the Tournament and Stormwind, the trio became mischievous wreckers of chaos, thieving, trifling and picking amusing fights with denizens. At the same time, Fawn would see that she couldn't stay away from familial traditions for long; despite her skill in hunting, she was approached by Sarareith with the offer of a captain's position on Ravenwood's refurbished ship, The Drifter's Fortune. Initially hesitant of the other's belief in her, Fawn embraced the title and position. With a granted crew from her father's leagues, Fawn began her pursuit of seafaring and trading, running supplies for the adventuring company. Alongside this rank, she'd become the guild's Quartermaster. Ravenwood's Ventures The adventurous pursuits Ravenwood had experienced were nothing compared to their precarious time in the Howling Fjord. They'd traversed all sorts of lands, but nothing was as dangerous as the land here. With a constant threat of being attacked by hostile Vrykul, Fawn appointed herself as the company's source of treasure and cave-scouting. She'd lead her first expedition through a Vrykul catacomb, obtaining a powerful artifact from the grips of an ancient being, as well as saving a few of the local guards around Valgarde Port. .]] Nothing quite prepared her – or the rest of the company, for that matter - for the mysterious crusader's introductory mission. Kalsordar Westland, an odd figure himself – at least, as Fawn puts it, led the company to a foggy port, with abandoned ships and crates doting upon the Fjord's shores. It was quick that they were apprehended by a variety of Kvaldir, and despite their initial victories, a ship explosion would cause an out-pour of terror. The Kvaldir they faced honed a penchant for harpoons, which would create a life-threatening hazard for the company. It was the first truly dangerous mission that Fawn had taken up underneath Ravenwood; by the time they arrived at a safe outing and were out of range from the Kvaldir terrors, the majority of the mission's members were impaled by harpoons – enough to render their movements and medical advice temporarily unavailable. For Fawn, one harpoon had struck deep in her right side, and despite the surgery and healing from her comrades once they made their way back to Valgarde, the injury would never heal properly and would leave her right side sensitive for the years following. It was here that she began to heighten her medical knowledge, and whenever she wasn't in camp, she took various lessons in first aid and surgery to help her skills in the field. Changing Paths It would only be natural that years spent in the company of those preferring stealthier methods would gradually convince Fawn to veer away from her hunting prowess in favor of something different. Her close relationship with Sarareith Daggerfall would only lead her into joining underneath The Assassin's League, where she began to learn a rogue's subtle shadow magic underneath Sarareith's mentorship. Ever dedicated to advancement, Fawn easily took up the skill, and eventually came to the rank to accept sole contracts with Ravenholdt. For months, she worked as an adventurer by day and a contracted assassin by night, and most of her life came to be spent in the shadow of Sarareith - always present, ever-ready for battle. It was here that the newfound rogue began to hone a prowess for both shadow magic and stealth, proving to be both nimble and deadly on the battlefield and in the guise of darkness. Director of Exploration There was something natural that came to Fawn's work with the adventuring company. Years spent in the presence of the Explorers' League and other adventurers only heightened her wanderlust and yearning for relics, and these desires were acutely shown through her efforts underneath the company. Her work didn't go unnoticed; it quickly caused her to be one of the known members of the company, as she became an active recruiter for Ravenwood during their downtime between camping zones. In tandem, she often planned many exhibitions and adventuring endeavors that led the group of adventurers to toil and to exciting accomplishments. It would be natural that she'd quickly climb the ranks of the employment ladder, and she was eventually named among one of the few directors underneath the company – which only furthered her position. The rogue continued to plan exploration endeavors, but also began to be the head quartermaster of the company, honing her knowledge in mercantile and trade. The Tides of Trade As her efforts on the seas with Ravenwood grew, so did her thirst for more wealth. The crew of The Drifter's Fortune and their captain had begun to slowly shift in order to do work outside of the adventuring company's allegiance, finding their home in trading efforts for both the Alliance and the Horde. Fawn's expertise in business came to be of great use with the creation of The Foxtail Trading Company, where the crew of The Drifter's Fortune was the sole transport of an abundance of goods. Simultaneously, the ship and the trading company became a known name within the city of Stormwind, where it eventually found roots in the comfort of a shop just above Stormwind Harbor. It was the start of Fawn's habits to be ever-busy: between both adventuring work with The Ravenwood Company and work with her own trading company, the rogue was constantly traveling. Resignation Within the adventuring organization, Fawn had honed a skill in leadership with both her captaining as well as a superior rank; deemed one of the few ‘directors’ in the company, Fawn proved to be favored amongst the group of adventurers. However, the corsair often found herself hungering for a different path; years spent with Ravenwood had worn on her, and her thirst for adventure had been satiated after traveling across most of Azeroth and its seas. After a debacle within the higher ranks, Fawn announced her resignation from the company and took The Drifter's Fortune with her leave. With this, Fawn also vanished from The Assassin’s League – a choice she still prides herself for this decision. Viewed as a deserter by the organization, her leave wasn’t met without consequence; for months, she was pursued and threatened, yet the corsair’s pursuit of conquering the Azorothian seas gradually quelled any of the organization’s advances. Years of Piracy One of the things that Fawn always hunted was wealth – material gain that was earned by her own hand, rather than the result of having a noble namesake. Her treason for deserting The Assassin's League forced her into the only other path she could take: spending a life at sea. Going out to sea for years wasn't without its repercussions; not only was she abandoning the life she'd started on land, but she was also abandoning years of a life spent under a noble name. With her treason and her future in mind, Fawn believed it wise to change her surname to something that wasn't as known – which began the legacy of one 'Fawn Holmwood.' The Phantom's Hearth Up until now, Fawn had only heard of the phantom ship of Captain Denton Townend in the fabled tales that spilled past the lips of drunken pirates in taverns all over. While it was something that inexplicably intrigued her ( – as these tales mentioned the prospect of 'great wealth'), Fawn didn't have the time to fully research the ship's whereabouts due to her work in adventure and trade. .|left|309x309px]] However, this conflict was solved once her former life was abandoned. She spent months researching the tales of The Phantom's Hearth, though the legend had grown to seem impossible to find at this point – the ship had become an entity fabled to harbor unimaginable wealth, which only naturally amassed crowds of avaricious sailors to pillage for its location. At the time, the sea was filled with hasty sailed ships. Once dour and tranquil waves turned vicious with the rampant marauding by seafarers, though none had exactly dedicated their time to pursue the tale like Fawn had. Eventually, through a twist of fate while venturing the southern seas of Azeroth, The Drifter's Fortune found the abandoned island cave that housed the fabled ship. The crew would quickly discover that the 'unimaginable wealth' was merely a fib, as the only product of treasure that they'd find aside from a few gold coins was the captain's rapier which Fawn took: The Sea's Bane. Despite its apparent desertion, the ship in the cove was still in relatively good shape – and so the crew took it over, sailing both ships back to their home and refurbishing the one they'd found. 'The Viridian Fox' It was practically inevitable that Fawn would dip heavily into a life of piracy. The Phantom's Hearth was full of a crew of has-beens and fledglings, and despite their differences, they all shared a common vice: avarice. Their work under The Foxtail Trading Company quickly turned sour: smuggling weapons, alcohol, and other illicit goods, the crew became known for the speed of their ship alongside their merciless pursuit of wealth. That 'merciless pursuit' quickly grew dire. Perilous and ruthless, The Phantom grew apt to the stereotype of a typical 'pirate crew': resorting to pillaging and hunting, the crew attacked both village and ship to fulfill underground contracts as well as ravage for goods. Fawn lead the crew underneath the guise of 'The Viridian Fox' - a title that became linked to her cunning habits. Fawn honed those lifelong skills of charisma and manipulation to become a successful businesswoman in tandem with her smuggling. The Phantom found ease in their passing of what was usually safeguarded checkpoints due to their captain's silver-tongue, and swindling and conniving acts became rampant through their work. It was at this time that Fawn found herself becoming 'morally bankrupt' - her and her crew had no regards for who their product or destruction would affect, as long as they received their pay. The Curse of the Sea It had been months since The Sea’s Bane had fallen into her grasp, and despite the wary eye the denizens of faraway villages would peer toward the rapier with, Fawn grew disillusioned to its effect on her being. The unbridled anger, the building determination – on the sea, they were two traits that only led a crew to glory and wealth. In tandem, the ruthlessness that was attached to The Phantom’s Hearth struck fear in those they passed, and for months, their smuggling and pillaging endeavors went without conflict. To Fawn, they were unrivaled – ''unconquerable. The wealth they’d accumulated was grievous and immense, yet she found her greed unsated. It wasn’t until the appearance of dastardly burns and ugly scars upon once unscathed skin that Fawn began to grow suspicious of the curse the weapon had afflicted her with. The appearance of the ailments was unquestioned, and – for the longest time – the corsair ignored them, masking their ugliness underneath layers of bandages. Once the cloudy murk of sightlessness invaded the once-bright hue of her right eye, Fawn found herself foregoing the weapon for fear of feeding its malicious hunger any further. However, the curse of the sea had already manifested itself within the depths of her being; even in the weapon’s absence, Fawn felt the etches of her being beginning to coalesce and wither away. The Destruction of The Drifter's Fortune The dangers of the sea were the perilous sort that the crew of The Foxtail Trade had managed to largely avoid during their time at sea. While run-ins with sea witches and other vicious pirates were frequent, they'd grown to become commonplace; each fortnight saw strife, though the crew would manage to maneuver their way out of battle in some shape. However, being a notorious band of marauders and smugglers came with its rivalries – the wealth that was frequently stocked on the decks of The Drifter's Fortune and The Phantom's Hearth was immense, and the bounties that had accumulated atop each crew members' head was enough to warrant a haughty amount of ambitious assailants to chase after the crew. On one restless night, the crew of The Drifter's Fortune was transporting a simple shipment of weaponry to a neutral encampment whose name was far from noteworthy. The guise of darkness the night brought was something that the crew often used to their advantage, but the ill reputation they'd established with The Bloodsail Buccaneers caused the Bloodsail's sights to be as clear as day. The seizure of the ship was swift and embarrassingly easy; the crew of The Drifter's Fortune were not prepared for conflict of any sort, so the Bloodsails were able to effortlessly slay and overtake the ship as well as all of the contents that laid inside of it. When word of the ship's falling reached Fawn, she was devastated – dour with a sense that she should have been there, rather than in the recess of The Phantom's Hearth, which had lingered back in the harbors of Booty Bay with the thought that The Drifter's Fortune would safely return. However, this failure only caused Fawn to become more relentless at sea; from then on, Fawn's name grew to be feared by the merciless way in which the crew of The Phantom's Hearth slaughtered any other ship they came across – pirate-affiliated or not. A Whirlwind Era The demonic invasion of 37 L.C. wrenched the crew of The Phantom's Hearth to finally conclude their life solely at sea. The oceans had become rampant with chaos and strife, and the sights of bright fel on the lands they ventured were enough to warrant the pirate crew to return home. Fawn returned to Stormwind just a day before the events on The Broken Shore, which would bring about her desire to change. The Reviers family welcomed back their second-youngest with open arms but would find themselves saying goodbye to their oldest child only a few days later. Sir Godfrey Reviers – who was now an esteemed Paladin-Knight of Stormwind – was on a ship that was seized and razed by fel on its voyage to the Isles. This deeply affected the Reviers family, but none felt its effects more than the young pirate captain; for someone who reigned on an apparent invulnerability, this event made her realize how feeble their lives were in the wake of the Legion onslaught. For the first time, she matured and grew apart from the optimistic demeanor she once possessed and instead sought to take up arms and become a protector. She rampantly fought the demonic threats nearing Stormwind and in Westfall and Dun Morogh until she was sent out to The Broken Isles. It was then that Fawn gathered her skill in infiltration and spymastery in order to aid the war effort. Returning to her noble namesake, she successfully concealed her immoral life of piracy in order to lead a small reconnaissance team underneath the Alliance's effort in The Broken Isles. There, she saw many victories and many losses – but the experience kindled a desire for a heroic tale to be linked to her name. During this time, the Reviers family found themselves in a state of panic. While Fawn pursued her efforts on The Broken Isles, Bartholme furthered his work in his own established mercenary company and Matilda continued her studies. Edmond, who had led an abundance of crews against the enemy at the start of the demonic invasion, found himself gravely wounded after a battle on the shores of Azsuna. Condemned to commandeer his fleet behind the safety of his desk and through the inked words of writs, he found himself restless and unable to sit idle during the war. However, with the death of House Reviers' patriarch, Emilia persuaded him to return to the Reviers' lands back in Drustvar for an early retirement. Return to the Sea Eventually, the war effort on The Broken Isles wavered enough to warrant Fawn return from her leave. After months of being away, her return to Stormwind brought back enough desire for her to return to her crew and her former ways of life. The Phantom's Hearth had to be even more inconspicuous than ever on the sea. With an abundance of Alliance and Horde warships sailing between their respective cities and The Broken Shore, the crew strayed away from the surrounding seas and sought wealth in the far reaches of Azeroth instead. The endeavors of The Foxtail Trade hadn't halted, nor did the crew wish to fully abandon their lives on land once again. Once more, Fawn was constantly adrift, sailing for piracy and forging a name of honor during her time on shore. With the time she had, she joined the order of The Citrine Eagle, where she met an enigmatic ranger by the name of Karkand Porter. The two forged a close friendship within the order's ranks, which eventually led to Fawn revealing her work to him. Instead of shying away, Karkand took the opportunity to partner with her for a job that would bring her immeasurable wealth. The Phantom's Massacre The ranger brought the pirate captain a job she couldn't exactly refuse; with what sounded like a simple job of transporting precious cargo, Fawn heedlessly accepted the offer and thus began the two's travels at sea together. Underneath the contract of Karkand's friend, Martin Odin, the two successfully smuggled the cargo of weaponry the lord supplied them. It wasn't long before their confidence grew to be a flaw in their endeavors, and a small mishap on one of the supply runs warranted the attention from Stormwind Intelligence. The duo was tasked to incapacitate a few agents who had infiltration Odin's compound, and in return, Odin tasked them both to find records of these agents' files from the base of Stormwind Intelligence's operations in Stormwind. The two successfully completed this mission only with the help of Damian Blackbourne, who erased any trail the two had created during their mission. However, their work didn't only fix the attention of Stormwind Intelligence onto them. A band of South Sea pirates had attacked Odin's compound, and in an act of revenge, Odin sent the two partners to find the South Sea 'Admiral' and slay him. Traveling alongside Odin's second-in-command, Percy McKallen, they easily found the trail of Odin's aggressors and slaughtered him and his crew. Riding on the success of their mission, Fawn and Karkand didn't expect open fire onto The Phantom's Hearth – especially from McKallen's ship. The act took the entirety of The Phantom's crew by surprise and enabled the rogue assailant to easily infiltrate the deck of The Phantom's Hearth. While the crew fought valiantly, the element of surprise was McKallen's advantage, and he was able to imprison and execute each crew member before shooting Karkand and Fawn both. During this time, Fawn blacked out from shock and awoke to the sights of sand and a razed ship on the horizon. For a month, the two were left marooned on the island until eventually saved by a passing ship. While their return to land enabled them both to enact their revenge on McKallen, Fawn found herself weighed down by both the effects of the sea's curse as well as the devastation The Phantom's fall had brought. Return to Land Fawn's return to Stormwind was etched in permanence. Her mental state had deteriorated into her feeling disassociative and desolate, and she fell into a deep depression that still plagues her today. With a freshly embedded anxiety to return to sea, Fawn had nowhere to run from her criminal past; her return to Stormwind was far from celebrated. The pirate captain was arrested by Stormwind Intelligence and taken in for her crimes, but her connection with both Karkand Porter and Damian Blackbourne gave her a bit of leeway during her trial; she was offered a choice: to either accept the consequences of her crimes and be killed, or repent for her crimes by utilizing her skills underneath work for a few members of the organization itself. Naturally, she accepted the offer to live and began contractual work for a few of Blackborne's connections. It was here that she forged affiliations with various members of The Shadowtalon Company. Working alongside names such as Eloise Mirthvale and Alexander Marogos, Fawn found a level of friendship that began to alleviate the distress The Phantom's fall had brought her. She eventually came to join the Reconnaissance sect of The Shadowtalon Company, though her allegiance to the company wouldn't last long due to a wavering confidence in her own skills. A Return to Trade After her short stint in The Shadowtalon Company, Fawn forwent work with organizations to continue honing a skill she knew well: trade. The chaos of her life momentarily calmed, and during this time, she created a new trading company: The Gilded Trading Company. While she refused to return to the sea, she controlled the transport of legal goods and began to become a notable name in the efforts to bring supplies and cargo to Alliance encampments still fighting within The Broken Isles. The work she did for the company kept her confined to Stormwind's walls – and while this made her restless, she found that the time spent in solace allowed her to strengthen her own resolve and gradually begin to mend her poor mental health. With her work here, she began to forge an array of connections with various groups – those within the trade business and those not. Her knowledge of noble politics and her own charisma allowed her to network extensively. The Pursuit of Honor It wasn’t long after various stints within a plethora of orders that the corsair had been referred to The League of Lordaeron for work. Despite her initial abhorrence for such a prideful military outfit, the corsair agreed to join ranks under the order after being persuaded by both the pursuit of riches and glory – as she still hoped for the eminence of a ‘hero’s tale’. It was a slow, gradual fade into the ranks of the League that took the corsair a while to properly adjust. It was quick that she was tossed into the midst of their campaign after the destruction of the League's former home, and the first siege the corsair participated in she spent under the effects and afterburns of felfire. The following missions the order participated in would only cause the corsair further strife and reveal the weakness within her defenses, resulting in her oft enduring an onslaught of injuries. During the League's travel between Silverpine and Arathi that Fawn stepped out of her comfort zone within the ranks, offering to utilize her connections in tandem with An'lyen Rosefeather's to provide safe transport over the seas. With some reluctance offered from a few Leaguesmen, the inevitable venture over Gilnean seas was lead by both corsairs and Holmwood's own father, Admiral Edmond Reviers, who had provided aid in her request. These events would further lead An'lyen and Fawn to solidify their abrupt reunion once more, quickly falling back into old habits with battles of quick wit and sharp words. Nevertheless, the half-elf captain extended the request for Fawn to become The Archon's first mate – an offer in which she willingly accepted. Initially hired by the League of Lordaeron as one of their hired blades, it wasn't until the events at Quel'danil Lodge that Fawn would consider formally enlisting within their ranks. After being ambushed and cursed by Legion-possessed trolls, the events lured Fawn to approach Lieutenant Kelmia Russo with the request to enlist as a private underneath the order. The newfound title was something that Fawn wore with astonishing pride, easily adapting to her heightened position and taking a step forward to express both her prowess and leadership. While the closing events of the League's moving campaign took their toll on the corsair through an almost fatal injury, what might have led her astray from the order only pulled her closer to her comrades. Banishing the Curse of the Sea In turn, Fawn befriended notable paladin Sylvia Ashwood during her first few months spent within the League's ranks. Filled with the ignition to aid the viscountess with the efforts within her Lordaeronian town, Fawn was also both mystified and curious about what effects the Light possessed. In a desperate effort to eradicate the Denton Townend curse from her being, the two women worked alongside each other in hours of research and experiments to gradually accomplish their goal: Fawn's 'blind' eye had been repaired, and any ailing effects of the curse that once plagued her being had been banished. The Tournament of Ages Falling just after the closing events of the League's campaign and their concurrent hiatus, 37 L.C.'s Tournament of Ages had initially started off in a bad manner. Rife with plaguing depression and the loss of someone important, her companion's push to return to the Tournament grounds proved worthwhile. and Fawn Holmwood at the Tournament of Ages. ( Art by Steorie )|left]] As the over-populated gathering reunited her with connections she hadn't seen for months prior, it also led her back to the likes of Alexander Marogos – one of her closest friends and coworkers that she had fallen out of touch with upon her leave for the League of Lordaeron. The two quickly rekindled their friendship with utmost ease, alongside a particular growing fondness that was solidified in the promise of a date. As the week's events progressed, so did the duo's admiration for one another; gradually, they both accepted each other's feelings and entered a blossoming courtship. Fawn rarely left Alexander's side, often standing with him at the Shadowtalon booth or within the audience for the dueling championships. Alongside this, Fawn found the true folds of her personality enveloping the depression-plagued haze that her mind had succumbed to in the previous months; finding an abundance of joviality that had been kept hidden, she took hold of this newfound attitude and further developed relationships with other Leaguesmen. The Crimson Rebirth As the Tournament came to a close, Fawn found her moment of reverie coming to an end as well. She cherished the fond moments she was able to spend alongside both Alexander and newfound companions, though the threat of Argus loomed far too close for comfort. It wasn’t long before the League announced their deployment for the demon-infested planet, and this only struck fear within the corsair. This fear only progressed through a variety of events that threatened the lives of those close to her, and she found her anxiety brewing to an overwhelming amount; suddenly, those feelings of apathy and cold grew into a fondness for those around her and caused her once stoic demeanor to grow into something warmer. While she didn’t often accompany the League with their efforts on Argus, Fawn focused her attention on enriching other aspects of her career. After months of working underneath Alexander and Damian, she enlisted in the ranks of Stormwind Intelligence and began steadily working contracts underneath the organization. Current Events and Fawn Holmwood during their investigation of Solomon Moore in his manor. ( Art by Dancinfox )|left|397x397px]]For months, Fawn has been leading an SI:7 investigation alongside Alexander Marogos in the attempt to trail after a corrupt noble, Solomon Moore. As a result of this, she was dragged into the campaign surrounding The Long Shadow and – simultaneously – the Moores and Redenelm Securities. The events of this campaign and the injuries she's sustained during have resulted in her straying away from her duties within The League of Lordaeron, leading to her inevitable resignation from its ranks. In turn, having already been working alongside the company for the campaign, she finally returned to The Shadowtalon Company and enlisted underneath its reconnaissance division once again. = Relationships = ---- House Reviers Admiral Edmond Reviers As a well-esteemed and notorious seafarer, Edmond Reviers was born into his career. The Reviers family of Boralus had always been renown for their pursuits at sea and within the Tirasian Navy, and as a result, Edmond was bred into the life at a young age. Upon coming of age, he promptly entered the navy and endured rigorous work in an effort to quickly climb the ranks. At the age of 33, he was granted the rank of ‘Admiral’ within the Kul Tiras Naval Forces, and a few years later – at 39 – he was promoted to become one of the admirals in the Alliance Navy, which caused his family to move to the Alliance capital in favor of his new position. Whilst a kindhearted man in the face of his family, Edmond is known for his intimidation skills and ruthless tactics during his years of pirate hunting and infiltration, and he was often the leading figure behind a majority of anti-piracy efforts surrounding the southern Eastern Kingdoms. At the start of the Legion invasion, he worked as one of the leading naval fleets in the war – though a discharge from service as a result of an injury has left him to be a forthcoming voice of his fleet from the confines of a looming retirement. Concurrent with his return, the Reviers’ family patriarch – his father – keeled over from old age, which granted Edmond the title of lordship over his family's lands, The Gilded Shores. Lady Emilia Glasscote Born and raised on one of the largest vineyards in Stormsong Valley, Emilia Glasscote was raised as the favored – and only – child amongst her parents' vineyard. The Glasscote Vineyard was favored by most of the island and grew in popularity once demand grew in distant areas offshore. Emilia Glasscote was raised in a fairly peaceful and warm environment, so much so that upon her announcement of engagement with Edmond Reviers was a shock due to his profession. This, however, only helped further the popularity of The Glasscote Vineyard. Emilia and Edmond eventually moved into their own manor in Proudmoore's Court, the noble area of Kul Tiras' capital, Boralus. They would go on to have three children – Godfrey, Bartholme and Fawn. Emilia has been granted the ownership of her family's vineyard as a result of her parents' old age. Most of her time is spent collecting imports of Glasscote Wine and stocking them within breweries around Alliance cities, though her husband's lordship of the Reviers' home has resulted in her word blossoming with the furthered position. Sir Godfrey Reviers The one Reviers child that went against the grain of his parents, Godfrey invested in the Light more than the sea. From a young age, he trained under knights in the Kul Tiras army, squiring up until the house moved to Stormwind. There, he'd train in the Light, becoming an aspirant alongside his new squireship. Upon the age of twenty-three, he'd be knighted as both a Knight of Stormwind alongside being granted a Paladin title. Quickly, he'd adjust to his new lifestyle and was seemingly always away on duty. Once the Legion's invasion hit for The Battle of the Broken Shore, Godfrey was in one of the first armies to arrive on shore. The young Paladin wasn't quite ready for such a battle, however, and the fear that coursed through him would be his inevitable downfall – arriving on a ship cut down by a demon's felfire, he'd be among the many fatalities on the shore. Captain Bartholme Holmwood A man who undertook his father's wishes and embraced the life of a seafarer at an early age, Bartholme grew up ruthless and reckless, often seen with his youngest sibling as his shadow. The pair's kinship remained strong until their hobbies caused a rift between them, as Bartholme began to traverse and sail alongside the Reviers patriarch. While holding a notable rank in Stormwind's navy for the earlier years of his life, Bartholme separated from the militaristic lifestyle in pursuit of freelance mercenary work. Briefly partnering with Fawn during her smuggling stint, he changed his surname to match hers after realizing the dangers of their work. Currently, he continues mercenary contracts and other mysterious pursuits at sea. Often out on some daring adventure, the ego of the Reviers children is the author of various fictional adventure fantasies and various other creative works. Notable Relationships Alexander Marogos Meeting through an abundance of mutual connections, the grizzled agent and vivacious corsair always shared a silver-tongued friendship, filled with playful quips and exuberant gestures. Primarily working together through organizations and missions with the 177th and SI:7, Fawn found herself often in the company of the operative and - while it was something that developed over time - he became one of the few people she harbored a true admiration for. However, distance and mishaps frequently led them astray from truly connecting. It wasn’t until a fateful night during the Tournament of Ages that the two soldiers had a moment of reprieve, where a friendly conversation turned affectionate once they realized their feelings for one another were shared. The two found themselves in each other’s company often from then on, and that blossoming courtship turned into a relationship that’s truly grounded her. Alexander always had a way of calming her typically chaotic state, and he frequently keeps her from caving into a habitual flightiness and caused her to stand resolute wherever she was - which was one of the primary reasons that led her to his side. As he’s one of the few beings who are able to see the unmasked side of her character, Fawn finds herself returning to the prime roots of her personality when she’s by his side. With him, her kind smiles are not only genuine, but full of warmth. An'lyen Rosefeather They say that a childhood friendship never quite strays, and for this pirating duo, that saying is inexplicably true. As youngling miscreants, Fawn often protected the half-elf from racist civilians in the slums of Boralus by utilizing the threat of her noble name; from first meeting, the two were inseparable. The two were close friends through adolescence, but once Fawn packed up and moved to the Alliance Capital, the strings of their friendship broke. Over a decade later, the two reunited briefly in the ranks of The Citrine Eagle, but Fawn’s heavily-invested work in smuggling caused their reunion to be brief. However, the two found themselves in The League of Lordaeron together, where they worked alongside each other once more. Two privateers that are forces to be reckoned with, both corsairs are known for their chaotic mannerisms and reckless actions. After An’lyen’s proposal for Fawn to become the first mate of The Archon, the amity between the two has grown closer than ever. Fawn considers her relationship with the half-elf akin to that of a sister she never had, and will often fall back into old habits of protecting her - despite An’lyen’s more than capable skill in combat. Sylvia Ashwood The Viscountess of Ashwood and the captain met underneath the ranks of The League of Lordaeron, and while it seems as if they'd be unlikely friends, they quickly found companionship within each other's company. With an array of quick quips and Fawn seeing the other as a wise source of knowledge, Fawn harbored a fascination with Sylvia's skill and, in return, Sylvia found Fawn's company in the League to be lively and full of energy. Karkand Porter Initially, the two fell upon one another after joining The Citrine Eagle around the same time. However, they’d grow close through allegiances with both The Shadowtalon Company and SI:7. Within the Eagles, the ranger and the corsair rarely left each other’s side, which only led them to work together once Fawn introduced him to her smuggling endeavors. Through this, Karkand brought her work through a connection of his own, but this work quickly went south when they were at sea. Enduring an unfortunate turn of events and practically sitting on the edge of death together, Fawn harbors a great admiration for the ranger as - without his aid - she would be a corpse at the bottom of the sea alongside the rest of The Phantom’s crew. As one of the few people who can still see Fawn for what she used to be, rather than what she’s turned into, Fawn considers Karkand one of her closest companions. Caddegan Lynch There was a myriad of connections that Fawn established during her work under the guise of The Foxtail Trade, though none of them made such an impact as well as one Caddegan Lynch had. As frequent smuggling partners, Caddegan was one of the primary facets that brought her further into the depths of the shadier aspect of society. Fawn considers him as more of a sibling figure than anything else, despite the incessant, odd comments that spill from the other’s mouth. Even though Fawn’s ventured away from the smuggling era of her life, they found a brief comaraderie underneath the ranks of the League of Lordaeron, but have since departed. Dahlia Tangiers The two Tirasians met with their similar heritage being a mutual root of their friendship, though consistent conversations and Dahlia’s honeyed words lured Fawn into her path. Pursuing one another on Dahlia’s yearning for adventure and Fawn’s desire for warmth, the two began an affectionate relationship that grew kind; Fawn promised adventure, spontaneity, and to engulf Dahlia into the whirlwind of her life. However, despite any strong feelings, Fawn vanished - a habit she fell into when things grew too serious for comfort. The two inevitably fell back into being strangers for months, though fate brought them to reunite under the League of Lordaeron banner, where Dahlia captained. The two briefly reconciled, yet things turned sour after Fawn’s refusal to continue what they had before. After some time, they met once again and mended most of their hard feelings. Johnathan Krenind Having met during her time in Ravenwood, the two quickly hit it off. Her thirst for adventure lead many attempts of her dragging him along during campaigns, and the two share fond memories of gnome-throwing and running from boulders. They'd often be found standing alongside a lamppost in the Cathedral Square, idle and enjoying the silence between them. While Krenind's whereabouts are currently unknown to Fawn, she continues to consider him a close friend. Robin Yardley One of Fawn's closest friends, he was one of the first to befriend her during her time in The Ravenwood Company – though Robin was just one of those types who could befriend even the most chaotically evil people. Foxy-Paw holds a clear fondness for Robin and his feathered companions (and mysterious talking stove contraption). Harrison Barlow & Rigardo Stanford The outlaw duo, Fawn holds a strong fondness for them both in her heart. Knowing that she can come to them for a laugh and a good time, she finds herself doing so quite often – though recently, the trio has had difficulties reuniting. Companions Ciro During Fawn's travels at sea, her crew came across a variety of whimsicalities. Sea witches, curses unheard of before, and undocumented exotic creatures – it was only natural that one would join Fawn's company. Every pirate needed an avian companion and Fawn's came in the form of a crimson raven that perched on the crow's nest of The Phantom's Hearth and never left. The raven's obstinance was reminiscent of Fawn's own, and once introduced, the avian creature was never far from her sight. Initially, the only sign of its peculiarity was the color of its feathers: a sharp crimson hue. However, as years passed, the raven grew to rival the size of a gryphon – which only led Fawn to search for a gryphon rider to train both her and the bird how to fly. Presently, the raven still falls into old habits. Even though its size has caused its ability to blend in to become nonexistent, it never strays far from her location. Foxy-Paw Found by Fawn in the depths of The Storm Peaks, Foxy-Paw was an abandoned fox kit that came into Fawn's company when she first began adventuring work with The Ravenwood Company. As a result, the already confident fox kit found himself showered with attention and grew to be one of the several animal mascots for the adventuring company. Rarely leaving the corsair's side, Foxy-Paw attended every adventuring endeavor the company endured, but found himself to travel less once Fawn resigned from its leadership. When she left her former life in favor of running to the sea, Fawn left the kit in the companionship of a friend, Holiday Wyndam. Despite the change of scenery, the fox has grown to still be just as confident and prideful as he was before. Gallery ---- 55201.png|[ by cut-box ft. Alexander Marogos ] fawncens.png|[ by spectr00m ] 109fawn.png|[ by lolbatty ] Finished fawn by myks0-dbtr6d8.png|[ by mysk0 ] 1023 by lynadeathshaow-fawn.jpg|[ by lyna ] Fawn by zoratrix-dbsmurw.jpg|[ by zora ] Fawncom.png|[ by mochamao ] Lluminescentfawn.png|[http://lluminescent.tumblr.com/ lluminescent ] 102.png|[ by hannisen ] 111felice.png| [ by FeliceMelancholie ] Fawn-sketch.jpg|[ by arnaerr ] 5366119 moonlet.png|[ by cut-box ] fawnl.png|[ by ultema ] fawn21.png|[ by cut-box ] Teateacomish.png|[ by qtsie ] = Trivial Information = ---- * Her common voice reference is Anna Henrietta from The Witcher. The foreign accent carries an underlying tone of a Tirassi drawl, yet the foreign lilt is only amplified by years of coercing her accent to stand out. While strange, one is more likely to stand out and be memorable in business with some sort of idiosyncratic quirk. * Musical influences: Paint it Black composed by Ramin Djawadi and Flesh and Bone by Black Math. * A previous battle (that involved harpoons, mentioned in her history logs) has left her right side sensitive, due to an injury never properly healing – even with magic. She's easily handicapped by this, though she often strains the limits of her injury. * Fawn suffers from a heavily concealed depression and plaguing anxiety that she masks by practicing stoicism and other methods. Despite this, there are moments where these ailments tend to slip through the cracks of her resolute demeanor. Both are stubbornly untreated. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Kul Tiras Human Category:Kul Tiras Peerage Category:Shadowtalon Company Category:Stormwind Human Category:Assassins Category:Spies Category:Pirates Category:Smugglers Category:Medics Category:Rogues Category:SI:7 Agents